Let's Start Over
by Thief Rikku
Summary: Kikyou comes across Goshinboku where she regrets meeting IY. Goshinboku transports her back 50 years, where she meets a familiar youkai and falls in love with him. (SessKik pairing)
1. Wishing to Erase the Past

My very first Sesshoumaru/Kikyou fanfic :squeal: Sorry I'm getting all worked up on it. It's just that this couple kicks major butt!  
Before I forget, :ahem: I will just like to say that I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kikyou or any of the Inuyasha characters for that matter. They all belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. :bows and worship:

You all read the summary, so I don't need to explain what this fanfic's about. I warn you though, the first two chapters have no Sesshie in 'em, but he'll make his appearance when chapter 3 comes by, okies?? :)

Okay, not that that's out of the way, let's get this story started!

--------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 "Wishing to Erase the Past"

A light breeze brushed past the young woman, who stood atop a cliff as she studied the scenery below her. Her soft, black hair moved gently with the wind. Deep, brown eyes scanned the area, with a blank and unreadable expression. She was empty inside, only to have what little life she had sustained by souls of the dead. Her shoulders still held a heavy burden but she refused to allow her hollow body be crushed by its weight.

A minute had passed by, and she headed off back into the forest behind her and walked on. She didn't know where she was going, but the invisible path that lay ahead of her was enough to guide her. She had her faith in it that the end of the road will lead her to her final destination. Prepared and ready for anything unexpected, she was a strong miko and showed no fear, for it was those around her who feared her the most. Despite the fact that she was merely a shell, a body molded out of clay, bones, and gravedirt, she held tremendous powers. Even if her reincarnation held a huge portion of her own soul, nevertheless, that could not hinder the true priestess' capabilities.

Kikyou came into an open clearing to find a huge, ancient tree a few feet before her. She looked up to see its branches stretched all over, the sunlight shone through the cracks that the arms of the tree could not cover. The sun's warmth comforted her and gave her a sense of peace. She approached the tree and inspected its state. It must have been at least over a thousand years old. The bark showed signs of wearing out, however, it was still able to widthstand another couple of thousand years to come. She reached up and touched it with her frail hand. She remembered this old tree named Goshinboku, for it had always been there to watch over those who were in its presence. She recalled her trainer, Takero, telling her how Goshinboku was a tree that was able to transcend time and unite and strengthen a couple's love. Kikyou could not help but let out a credulous laugh. It was all a bunch of nonsense. The only memories this ancient tree brought to her were of grief, betrayal and pain. She let her hand drop to her side and reminisced that tragic day, 50 years ago. Ever since that witch, Urasue had revived her, the incident had forever been implanted in her mind and kept haunting her each day. How torturous it was to be bombarded by the same memory and having it play over and over in your head. Nonetheless, Kikyou refused to be dominated by the past and let her feelings for Inuyasha weaken her. She had to move on without him, for he had moved on with Kagome. She will let go of him, but she will not let go of revenge. Her mind was set. Her goal to defeat Naraku and send him to hell. Then she finally be able to rest in peace.

She closed her eyes for a moment. All her life, she would have never expected herself to be put in the position she was in right now. What had went wrong? Her parents were killed by bandits when she was young and she was left with the responsibility of taking care of her younger sister, Kaede. A priest named Takero had taken them in and trained Kikyou to become a miko. She put all her heart and soul and utmost dedication to become a great priestess and all her hard work had payed off. Her sole duty in life was to carry out her role as a miko. People depended on her and set up huge expectations for her. Therefore, she could not give any room for weakness. Until that moment when she met Inuyasha. Tsubaki, a dark miko Kikyou could tell from the start, was a woman who was jealous of Kikyou's power put a curse on her so that she will fall in love with someone, which will ultimately bring her end. Kikyou could only snort, for she knew that there was nothing that could hinder her. How ironic it was that she ended up carrying out what Tsubaki had foreshadowed.

Kikyou opened her eyes once more, her mouth forming into a small curve. _'Even if Tsubaki placed the curse on me, it wouldn't have worked anyways... If only I didn't meet Inuyasha.....'_ Inuyasha.... Her heart was once filled with hatred for that name. But after she had heard the truth be told from Kaede's lips about what really happened 50 years ago, the hatred that fueled and burned had now calmed down and withered away into ashes. She still regretted falling in love with the hanyou. What would her life have turned out if she didn't fall into the trap?

She placed her hand on a jagged scar on what seemed to be where Goshinboku's heart was. It was the scar left by the very arrow she used to seal Inuyasha into an eternal sleep. The memory flashed quickly in her head again. Her expression hardened. She had enough. She couldn't bear to relive 50 years ago once more. Her hand curled into a tight fist, her fingernails digging into her palm. _'I wish that I had never met Inuyasha 50 years ago....'_

Suddenly, the scar glowed bright orange as Kikyou felt the warmthness course from her hand all throughout her body. The blood filled her empty shell as she felt the large portion of her soul that she was missing enter. She had never felt so good being able to feel the life come back to her. Her surroundings seem to have gone from spring to autumn, to winter, to summer so quickly in a neverending cycle. It was like watching a tape rewinding (Rikku: well.. to us) for soon enough, she saw Inuyasha planted against Goshinboku, the arrow she shot, and Naraku's whole devious plan in backward sequence. "Soo ka..." Kikyou said to herself, seeing how the trap had been set up and worked out. Moments passed as it seemed like she was going to stay in a period of travelling back in time when everything surrounding her melted as she felt herself getting dizzy. Slowly, she let it overtake her as she fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------

Gee, now wasn't that boring? I kinda got carried away with it and started typing all sorts of stuff off the top of my head hehe :sweatdrop:  
The second chapter is already completed so it should be up sooner than later. Sess/Kik forever! w00t!! 


	2. Tsubaki's Curse

I got a review! Woo hoo!! :boogie: I'm so happy! : D Thank you! It means a lot to me! Even one is very very special to me!

**fgh**: Yep yep!! Sess/Kik is the greatest! XD Hehe, yeah, I can't wait for chapter 3 myself. That's when things get interesting :wink:

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 "Tsubaki's Curse"

_'Kikyou-oneesama! Kikyou-oneesama! Please wake up, Kikyou-oneesama!!'_

Kikyou heard the distant voice scream out. _That voice... is calling for me..._ Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she saw young Kaede's face full of concern.

"Kikyou-oneesama!" Kaede said once more and fell on top of her older sister and gave her an embrace.

"What.. happened..?" Kikyou asked.

"You fainted. Oh sister, I was so worried!" her little sister said.

Kikyou looked at her, sat up, pat her dear sister's head and reassured her with a smile, "Gomene. I promise you it won't happen again."

Her answer put relief across Kaede's face. "Nee Kikyou-oneesama.. I think that you taught me enough for the day. You need to get some rest."

They both headed for the village. Kikyou stared at the ground as she walked, in deep thought. Each pace she took felt strange. She didn't know what exactly happened, but it felt as if she was just adjusting to her body, which was odd indeed because she had this body for 18 years now. Kaede noticed Kikyou mindlessly looking at the ground. "Are you alright, sisiter?" Her elder sister snapped out of her trance and looked at her sister and replied kindly. "Ee, daijoobu." Kaede was satisfied with the response and resumed her humming. Kikyou could not help suppress a smile as she observed her little sister. She had taken care of Kaede ever since she could remember. Her little sister looked up to her and so she had to lead by example. They entered the village as many of the villagers saluted to her. She had all their trust and their kindness for they knew that they were under her protection.

She and her sister entered the temple to be greeted by their priest and trainer, Takero.

"You two have finally come. I have news to tell you." The two sisters knelt down on both knees and listened.

"Tomorrow, a new miko who will be arriving shortly. Her name is Tsubaki. I suggest you two be there to greet her, for she will be training here for awhile."

"Hai, Takero-sama." Kikyou acknowledged with a bow, and with that, she and Kaede left the temple to their hut and slept.

**The next day**

Kikyou and Kaede silently stood and awaited for the priestess' arrival. Kaede felt impatience tug at her as she looked at Kikyou, who just stared blankly in the distance.

"When is she going to come, sister?" Kaede asked.

Kikyou smiled at her hastiness. "Soon, Kaede." She then felt an ominous presence as she saw the priestess and her master approach. Kikyou and Kaede both looked down, as a sign of respect, and slightly bowed their heads as the two visitors passed by. As soon as they did, Kikyou felt a dark aura surrounding that woman named Tsubaki. She knew right from that instant, Tsubaki's mind had been corrupted with hate and her desire for power was so strong that she would only put it to use for her own selfish ways.

When the newcomer and the priest walked into the village, Kaede could not help but show her distaste.

"Sister Kikyou.. I have a bad feeling about her."

This time, Kikyou did not reply, but watched Tsubaki enter the temple. When the doors were shut, she looked down at Kaede. "Let's go find some herbs. You still need a lot to learn about them." This put a big smile on her little sister's face, quickly forgetting about the new miko and replied with a "Hai"  
She ran into the forest, plucking different herbs here and there with enthusiasm.

---------------------

Several days had passed and things have gotten a bit shady with Tsubaki's presence around. Kikyou expected it so it didn't come to her as a surprise. She had learned how to tolerate the woman except Kaede, who kept complaining about her each time. Her little sister's encounters with Tsubaki had not been very pleasing to say the least:

"You, girl." Tsubaki said harshly to Kaede, who was in the middle of doing some archery.

"Yes?" Kaede said.

"How is your sister holding up with her training?" she asked curiously, a glint of malice in her eye.

"She is doing very well," Kaede responded, proudly. "Our master said that she has exceeded all the levels necessary to become a qualified miko."

Tsubaki let out a shrill laugh and gave Kaede an amused glare. "Well tell your dear sister this. If she think she's that great, then she'll accept my challenge I offer to her. Send her the message. I'll be waiting," she turned and walked off. "May the best miko win."

Kaede went and immediately told Kikyou. The woman with the white haori and red hakama sighed. "Kaede.. you must really dislike Tsubaki." The girl in the orange-yellow yukata could not contain herself.  
"Well, ofcourse sister! She is evil."

"Just ignore her, Kaede. She is not worth listening to since we will not be seeing much of her anymore. Takero-sama had just announced to me that from now, we will be travelling from village to village to help out the sick and injured, now that I officially obtained my post as a miko."

Kaede's face brightened at the wonderful news. "Ahh I'm very happy for you, sister!" Kikyou smiled at her. "Tomorrow, we leave right away for the village on the other side of the river. We must rest, for there's a long journey ahead of us." Kaede nodded and lay on her futon. "Goodnight, Kikyou-oneesama."

"Goodnight, Kaede."

---------------------

Today had finally arrived. Kaede was in a cheery mood, now that she knew she won't be able to see Tsubaki anymore. Bows and arrows equipped, the two sisters left the village and headed for the forest. However, they were stopped by the familiar, threatening aura that came nearby.

"Kikyou..." a malignant voice called.

Kikyou looked up and found Tsubaki in front of her.

"So it looks like you're leaving. What a shame..." the woman said, holding the usual mischievous glint. "It was really disappointing to see that you haven't come to answer my bidding last night. Shows how much of a priestess you are."

Kikyou's face showed no reaction. "Whatever you have to say to me, Tsubaki, make it quick. We have an important errand to run and I am in no mood to waste my time on you."

Tsubaki ignored the backslap comment. "On your journey, I foresee that you will fall in love with a man."

Kikyou was still unaffected. "I have no intention in falling in love with anyone."

Tsubaki countered. "Oh, but you will, Kikyou. You may be a miko, but you will be blinded by love and thus, you will meet a tragic end." Something in her eye sparkled. "I bid you farewell, for this will be the last time I'll be seeing you." She turned on her heels and walked away with arrogance and satisfaction.

Kikyou saw her leave and started to walk on. Kaede eyed her sister but said nothing. She didn't understand quite clearly what Tsubaki meant. Still looking up ahead, Kikyou cut through the silence with her calm voice.

"She has placed a curse on me." This filled Kaede with worry. She was about to speak when Kikyou interrupted her,

"But it will not work."

The little girl heard the emphasis her sister put on being so assured and firm, that it eased her somewhat. She continued to walk alongside Kikyou without saying anything.

_'I will fall in love with someone......? Hm. Why would I do such a foolish thing?'_ Kikyou thought to herself.

They finally arrived at a small little village, where they were welcomed with bows. They were soon directed to an area where the men injured from battle lay.

She unpacked her provisions and tended to the wounded. _'I will not allow it to happen.'_


	3. A Name that Changed her Path

I got some reviews:goes into LaLa Land mode: Waaahhh! Thank you thank you! Now I take my precious time answering all of them. :D

**Sweet Ruby Moon**- :faints: The great Ruby-sama is reading this low, servile of a thief's piece of work. I do not deserve the eyes of the oh-so-revered owner of HH to be laid upon such a degrading fanfic:bows: I'm a newbie at this, so ofcourse, my stuff will be of very poor quality. The reason why I'm doing it in the first place is to improve my writing skills. If there are any grammatical errors that I keep on repeating, please let me know, if that's not asking too much out of you. It would be greatly appreciated :tips hat: heh heh heh... :sweatdrop: Eto... Sorry I didn't answer your first review. I missed it since I submitted the second chapter the very next day and well, it did say that it takes 24 hours for reviews to appear.. I did not ignore your first review on purpose! I would neeeever do that to Rubeh-sama:hugs: Thanks a bunch for the review:)))

**kaitsurin**- Thank you very much:gives you pocky:

**fgh**- You'll see.. XD Well, you've waited for it and now I present chapter 3 to you, tadah!

bArwen Dark Sorceress of Fate/b- :shocked: Another great writer reading my fanfic! Hey, when you've completed your other fics, you should try out that idea of yours y'know! I'm sure it'll beat the crap out of mine. No problem, it's a pleasure reading your fanfics. Arigatou for the review:waves a hankerchief:

**kikyou-san**- Another Sess/Kik fan:huggles: Yep, need to write lots and lots until my fingers and eyes fall out! O.O

**Miko-Kianna**- Heya! People here are so nice when they review :sniff: Thanks for the encouragement! Makes me feel so happy!

**RoyalJester**- Gaahh! And yet another fav. author of mine reviewing:swirly-eyed: Hmm... I do agree with you on the fact that the second chapter did seem to pass by a bit too quickly. ...I guess I was all worked up to having Kikyou meet Sesshoumaru soon that I kinda rushed over it, gomen gomen! I will consider revamping that chapter because I'm not too pleased with it, to be honest with you. A Tsubaki fan? You got a neat little site there going on there! Very kewl! I like IY characters in character, so I try my best to keep it that way. :cries and clings onto RJ: The lovely comments you said in your reviews for me are actually things that ppl would say for your fanficcies! I cannot be pitted next to such pretty compliments! Arigatou gozaimasu for the lovely review:starts eating some pocky: Here's some pocky for you too RJ! With lots and lots and lots of sess/kik love! 

**ninalee-chan**- Really? lol I didn't expect a number of people to actually tell me that it wasn't boring. But I'm relieved to know that it wasn't! Thank you very much!

**Tomoko Aoyama**- Aww thankies:hugs: Me love Kikyou too and wish that nothing bad will happen to her in my story!

**Reality**- Yep yep. She doesn't remember anything from the future. Goshinboku transported her back to the past to give her a second chance to change her original fate. :DDD

**ESmemberLumiere**- Well, she deserves at least _something_ after all the crap she's been through and is still going through right now. But! Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Even though I can clearly see that you left that little comment on my first chapter, which pretty much shows that you did not read my fanfic but went through all that trouble of pressing that 'submit' button in order to tell me such an irrelevant point. I'll be nice though, so any more criticisms or flames and whatnot you'd like to throw at me, go right ahead. :) But it's not like it'll do much anyway, gwahaha!

**Kikyou/SEsshoumaru**- Thank you! Yes, Kikyou does tend to have deep stories, ne? I don't think that I'll be adding in any Kikyou/Inuyasha special moments in this fanfic. But I think that it won't hurt to mull over a Inuyasha interruption between Sess and Kikyou. I'll think about it. The whole love triangle is kinda depressing since Kagome always gets the "upperhand" in the end, despite the fact that she doesn't really show her gratefulness as often as she should. :cough: Rikku is extremely happy that you like her fanfic:) Doomo arigatou!

**sessys girl** - Nee! Doomo arigatou gozaimasu:gives you cupcake:

Sumimasen minna-san:bows over and over again: I know that you all have waited quite awhile for me to update. To give you a good excuse, I kinda took a little rest from the pairing and put them on hold. :slumps: Yeah, I know, I know. That's bad. I guess I'm not such an obsessed Sess/Kik fan after all. :looks around to make sure Ruby-sama doesn't chase after me with a knife:  
I had to delete almost everything from this chapter because I wasn't happy with it and so I had to start from scratch again. The whole process took me forever but I managed... Just barely.  
The good thing is that I'm back to loving the coupling! Once again, gomen nasai! To make up for the long wait, I made this chapter longer than usual!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 "A Name that Changed her Path"

Spring was nearing its end, as the first fall wind swept through silver tresses that shimmered beneath the languorous sun's dying rays. Golden eyes probed the area nonchalantly. A vast land spread far and out, with the scarce presence of grass sprouting from the naked soil. The same land where a battle will take place. For hundreds of years, the conflict between the demons and the cat tribe have always plunged into what seemed like a never-ending war. His father was the leader of the youkai band and never faltered in winning the many battles against the firecats. It was now Sesshoumaru's time to follow chichi-ue's footsteps and bring victory all over again.

_Chichi-ue..._

He still could not let go of the fact that his father had disgraced his pureblooded family by bringing in a ningen and impregnating her with a hanyou. But now was not the time to be wastefully bitter on the past. He had a war to win. And he'll make sure to finally put an end to the firecats, for he had enough of them and the ridiculously so-called rivalry that there was between the two groups. When the soft autumn breeze caress the trees, causing them to shiver away most of their discoloured leaves, it won't be long before the neko youkai tribe will announce when they will attack. Another year of planning and training gone to waste for them. The taiyoukai did not see the point in them doing meticulous preparations for the war. All their efforts will inevitably be in vain - as it has always been. He was not pleased that they were letting him simply loitering around and awaiting them to cowardly appear.

His thoughts have been interrupted when he sensed a clumsy form approach him from behind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the green toad exclaimed with gladness written across his face.

The tall, handsome taiyoukai's eyes darted behind him to glance at the minion hastily coming up to his side, but they soon retreated back forward, knowing that his servant had nothing important to tell him - solely to enunciate his name in veneration.

No response came from his master. After momentarily standing there looking up at him, Jakken let out a sigh. Even though he knew that he should expect no less from his lord, it was always disappointing either way. Things never changed when it came to his lord's unwavering, uncommunicative habits.

Already tired of the scenery before him, Sesshomaru swiftly turned on his heels and walked away.

The green minion servant stood planted on the ground, goggling in wonder at his master before tailing behind his footsteps.

* * *

Going from one village to another was pretty tiresome, but Kikyou did not mind. She and Kaede had traveled far and found themselves more in the west side of the country. Kikyou had heard of the Western Lands once ruled under the control of a great inuyoukai. Takero-sama had told her stories of Lord InuTaisho. He was a legend, the strongest demon ever to grace the earth. The thing that intrigued Kikyou the most was the fact that he had taken a human as his mate. The thought of a human and a demon together had never occurred to her, and the idea sounded quite unusual almost unthinkable. She pitied the couple, being able to imagine the shame people would force upon both of them. But at the same time, this showed how strong and genuine their love truly was, breaking through the barrier formed between the two races and overcoming any obstacles placed before them. She must admit her admiration for such a difficult yet beautiful relationship, regardless the fact that she knew she would never be able to have one at all.

It was essential for all mikos to preserve their mind, heart, body and soul to pureness. In order to do so, it was forbidden to engage in an affinity with anyone. It wasn't a problem for her because she had been too distracted in becoming a priestess to take the time to eye any compatible suitors. Her life was not that of an ordinary maiden who would search for a lover and settle down for a family. The men would try their best to distance themselves as much as possible from her, knowing that she was completely out-of-bounds. However, that didn't stop them from gazing at the lovely miko with hidden desires. Kikyou was well aware of this, but preferred not to acknowledge such matter. And although it could not be helped, the memory of Tsubaki's malediction was freshly imprinted in her mind. The whole notion of her falling in love with someone alone was absurb, to say the least. Curses were not to be taken seriously, and they should be easy to brush off if you were certain that they would not happen. But she did not know why it kept on haunting her thoughts day in and day out. It was possible that the imprecation was beginning to take effect of some sort after all. In spite of that, she refused to give in and let the ridiculous curse consume her.

The day passed by uneventfully. Journeying through the forest and dropping by places where the sick and wounded needed treatment now became a daily routine for the past few weeks. The dark, red-orange streaks of dusk were anticipating nightfall, as the two sisters walked up the long, winding dirtroad path which led them to a small village, identical to the many others they have visited so far. The wooden houses with straw-covered rooftops were all lined up side by side. Dying, grey smoke was still fuming up in the air after its cooking usage. Mothers can be seen waiting outside in front of their house, calling out for their children to come back inside.

As soon as Kikyou and Kaede came by, they were greeted by an old, squinty-eyed man with a kind face and hunched back. It was apparent that he was expecting their visit. Word of the commuting priestess and her young sibling healing those that needed it, had spread throughout the country from village to village.

"Konban wa," he bowed, giving them a warm smile. "I am sure that the two of you are exhausted from your lengthy peregrination and would like to have a place to rest. Please follow me."

He led them to a hut in the far end of the village. Inside, were two futons on the floor with a desk and chair across from them. In the corner, a small, black pot was hanging over a couple of blocks of chopped wood.

"If there is anything else that you need, I am at your service," the man told them.

"Thank you," Kikyou said and bowed to him, who returned the gesture and left.

Kaede was already sitting on her futon, stretching out her limbs and letting out a big, long yawn.

"You must be very tired, Kaede," the miko commented.

"Hai. But I'm very happy to be traveling with you. I've learned so much and I'm eager to learn more," the younger one cheerily replied.

Kikyou smiled at that. It was true. Kaede had become much more knowledgeable on the variety of different plants and herbs that they have come across on their journey. She was also able to take care of the injured and those who were ill after watching her elder sister. Kaede was definitely catching on quite quickly. Soon enough, her little sister will be a priestess just like herself.

"But surely you must be bored of doing the same thing over and over again."

The small girl in the yellow kimono shook her head vehemently. "Iie. I enjoy doing it everyday. I will never become tired of it!" she exclaimed with absolute certainty.

She knew that Kikyou was pleased with her response as she felt a gentle pat on her head.

* * *

Fine droplets of water left the dark blue blanket of sky, seeping into the soil. WIthin seconds, the rate of their fall increased as the rain came pouring down onto the land.

The obsidian-haired miko lay on her futon awake, sleep refusing to come to her. It wasn't until Kaede fell soundly asleep and her sense of awareness enhanced a level that she was now able to feel the aura of youkai near the village. The thunder gave a low rumble as the lightning flashed through the paneless aperture, illuminating Kikyou's contemplating expression in a flashing instant. The figure beside her shivered slightly at the grumbling sound.

Kikyou sat up and moved over to her sister, tucking her more into the blanket. After taking a brief moment looking at young Kaede's innocent and serene face, she stood up and took her bow. Putting the bag containing a batch of arrows over her shoulder, she quietly walked out of the hut.

The youkai aura was indeed, enveloping the village with its presence. She set up a barrier before walking further out into the outskirts. Each step she took, her alertness was heightened and her grip on her bow tightened. Ahead of her, she could see a swarm of demons, who then focused their attention on her.

Red, bulging eyes glowed in the darkness. A purple demon with two horns protruding out of the tuft of white hair on its head spotted the woman. "What a delightful surprise! A fresh, young maiden presents herself for us to devour!" the youkai hoarsely shouted out. The others laughed and joined in on feasting their hungry eyes on the priestess.

The demons slowly advanced towards her. The miko's face hardened, lifting her bow and pulling out an arrow, concentrating all her ki into the sharp tip of the metal, a light purple orb beginning to grow. When the pack of demons were ready to lunge at her, she released the arrow in time, the bodies crumbling onto the ground.

She whirled around, running her bow through the stomach of the demon that was approaching her from behind, cutting him in half. More demons charged forward as the amount of youkai carcasses piled up at a fast rate. Her arrows pierced the hearts of many which fell down before her feet.

Surrounded by the final hoard of youkai remaining in the area, she mustered all the energy that she had left in her, the purple aura forming around her figure. The band of youkai stopped dead in their tracks, fearing the immense ki that the woman was emitting. Before they had any chance to react, the light had already reached them as they all disintegrated under its touch.

Peach-colored lips drew out short, quick breaths. She had strained herself too much on fighting a big number of youkai under a short span of time.

Just when she was about to return to the village, she felt a strange and unfamiliar presence.

"Onna..." a deep voice calmly said.

She looked behind her to see a tall youkai, with silver hair, dressed in white attire. He held a fluffy boa over his right shoulder, his face painted with two magenta streaks on both sides of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon stamped on his forehead. Kikyou studied his features in detail but her vision turned blurry from time to time, causing her to squint in order keep her view in focus.

"If you are thinking of attacking helpless villagers, leave now, or else I will have no choice but to dispose of you as well," she glared at him coldly, turning half her figure towards him. The lightning stroke, forming a contrast of light and shadow upon her complexion, showing a glint of ominousness in her mahogany eye.

The demon bore his pale orbs into hers.

"Do not be foolish, ningen," he replied, warningly. Though his tone did not convey any anger, his look was deadly. "I have no use for such weak beings."

He took a soundless step forward. A scraping noise pricked his sensitive ears, seeing the arrow pointed directly at him.

The priestess stood still and made no move, hesitant on releasing it from the bowstring. It had not gone unnoticed.

"You are in no condition to engage in battle with this Sesshoumaru," he loftily remarked.

She knew he was right in his assertion. Her hold on the bow quivered. She could feel the strength slowly draining away from her. She then realized that her clothes have become cold and damp, the haori clinging onto her skin acting as another layer. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life, something that this youkai had the aptitude of bringing out of her. She mentally blamed herself for being too impudent on squandering most of her powers on those impotent youkai. It would have been interesting to see what kind of fight this peculiar youkai could hold up. It was a shame that her own inconvenience will prevent that from happening.

She lowered her bow and placed the arrow back inside the bag. Without uttering a single word, she turned her back to him and began walking away, aware that his gaze was burning through her.

Delicate drops of water brushed through her long, black eyelashes as Kikyou found her eyelids becoming heavier by the second. The dark, towering trees ahead were hazy and her vision became clouded.

He saw her silhouette fall with a light thud. He approached her and looked down to study her more clearly within closer proximity.

Her soaked, raven hair limply lay on the ground and her visage was contorted with a pained expression. Her creamy-white skin was covered with small traces sooth and dirt but they soon vanished as the rain droplets trickled over her cheeks to wash them away.

Sesshoumaru had seen what this woman was capable of, there was no mistaking it. Yet it wasn't so imposing right now, observing her body exposed and defenseless. His contempt for humans resurfaced and he let out a snort. Ningen were so frail.

He left, not caring what would befall upon her.

* * *

The faint sound of footsteps splashing against the water could be heard, as well as Kaede calling out her sister's name.

An hour after the young lady had left the shack, the thunder woke up her young sibling with a fright. She turned over to find comfort in her elder sister but was only filled with dread to see that Kikyou was missing. She immediately went to the old man and told him of her disappearance. They ventured into the woods together in search of the miko.

Kikyou stirred and opened her eyes. She could hear Kaede's voice again.

She felt a warm fabric wrapped around her shoulders, sensing her little sister by her side.

A flashing image of the demon she just met a moment ago shot through her mind as she abruptly looked behind her.

No one was there.

She looked at herself, untouched and unharmed. It did not perplex her, since judging from his clothes and the way he held himself, that demon liked to keep his pride and ego at all times. He would never stoop himself so low as to attack an unconscious and helpless person. She glanced back where she last saw him, a thoughtful mien appearing on her weary face.

"Kikyou oneesama, are you alright?"

She snapped out of her drifting rumination and looked at Kaede. "Hai."

"We should go back. You are soaked and I certainly don't want you to catch a cold," the old man said with a relieving smile, bringing a solacing hand on her shoulder.

Ojiisan and imouto both helped her stand up. Kaede was holding onto her waist, letting oneesan lean on her for support. They slowly made their way back to the village.

With one last look behind her, a name subliminally clung onto the back of Kikyou's mind. One that will lead her onto a new path.

_Sesshoumaru..._

* * *

Ki - spiritual energy  
Oneesan - older sister  
Imouto - younger sister  
Ojiisan - Old man

I hope this chapter was okay for you guys. It did tend to progress quite slowly, ne? But at least I got the two to finally meet! Things will get pretty interesting from here... :D 


End file.
